1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surface treatment such as washing, etching, plating, chromate treatment, zinc-chromate treatment and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a surface treatment employing a rotary treating apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in surface treating process, materials to be surface-treated are dipped in a fixed order into various kinds of treating liquids and/or washing liquids filled respectively in treating tanks. For instance, materials are treated in order of plating, water washing, chromate treatment, water washing, removing of washing water and drying in chromate treatment process, and materials to be treated are conveyed and dipped in order of plating tank, water washing tank, chromate treatment tank, water washing tank, dehydrator and dryer.
In said prior art, a treating tank or treating apparatus is necessary for a treating process so wide space is necessary to install said treating tanks and treating apparatus, and conveying of materials to be treated between treating tanks and/or treating apparatus is necessary so some hands and/or equipments are necessary for conveying. Further, in said prior art, materials to be treated are apt to be injured during conveying and it is difficult to avoid mixing of treating liquids and/or washing liquids reciprocally by accompanying with materials to be treated.
In case that treating liquids are harmful materials such as chromate solution in chromate treatment, a large amount of washing liquids contaminated by such harmful materials must be treated to remove public nuisances.